


All This Time

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: After that failed attempt of making Chloe burn a gift just like he did with his wings, Lucifer doesn't know what else to do. She asked for time and space, and he really wished he could afford her that but he has to return to Hell soon. The Devil runs to Linda once again, desperate, because he wants to fix things before he leaves.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's sort of a rewrite of 5x5 but just a few parts.

* * *

After that failed attempt of making Chloe burn a gift just like he did with his wings, Lucifer doesn't know what else to do. She asked for time and space, and he really wished he could afford her that but he has to return to Hell soon. The Devil runs to Linda once again, desperate, because he wants to fix things before he leaves.

"How can I speed her up to where we return to normal? Once I relieve Amenadiel, who knows when I can come back again? It's not like I can always ask him to hold the fort for me. He has responsibilities, too."

"It's not that easy Lucifer. You have to see this from Chloe's perspective as well. There are no shortcuts."

Lucifer sighs, frustrated. Deep down he knows the doctor is right. He can't force Chloe to just get over it. It's not that simple.

"So, are you saying that I should just give her what she asks for?"

"At this time, yes."

"In that case, I'm going back. I'll just put my other affairs in order and have Amenadiel return within the day."

* * *

Lucifer drops by the penthouse and finds his beloved piano smashed. He shakes his head at the senseless destruction and vows to make Michael pay. Of course, Maze showed up and tried to kick his ass, but he was able to knock some sense into her by saying "You are not my servant anymore! You are welcome to join me in Hell if you desire."

"I don't have wings, you idiot!"

"Amenadiel does! Why didn't you ask him to fly you there?!" The Devil says as he wipes his bloodied nose.

Just like that, Maze walks out, leaving one of her blades behind.

And as if to make his day worse, Michael makes an appearance and a fight ensues. The blade that was stuck on the Assyrian wall proved to be useful as he cuts his own brother's face so that he could never masquerade as the Devil again.

* * *

After a wardrobe change, Lucifer goes back to the precinct to see Chloe one more time. He dreads saying goodbye to her again but if this is what she needs, why wouldn't he oblige? After all, he'll do anything for her.

"Detective, may I have a minute of your time?"

Chloe leads them to the interrogation room, almost ready to berate him again for wanting to rush things.

"Listen, Lucifer, I really want this to work out but I don't know if I'll ever get over this,"

"I understand, Detective."

"You do?"

Lucifer nods, "There are no shortcuts. Take all the time you need."

"Okay, then."

She makes her way to the door but stops midway when he tells her, "I have to go back,"

And that one phrase dredged up memories from that night. She hated it so damn much.

"I've dealt with Michael for now, he won't be able to impersonate me ever again. And I hate to leave things as it is but — well, I am so sorry for trying to force you to be okay."

"Will you be coming back?"

"I don't know. I was only able to because Amenadiel is keeping watch. He has responsibilities of his own and I just can't ask him to cover for me on a whim, unfortunately. As you know, time moves differently in Hell."

Chloe's eyes well up with tears. Of course, she doesn't want Lucifer to go. Of course, she wants to put her being a "gift" behind yet she can't.

"Can I at least get one more hug?" The Detective asks and Lucifer closes the gap between them to give his beloved the warmest embrace he could muster. Then she lets him go.

* * *

In Hell, Lucifer finds Amenadiel in the hallway.

"Luci! You're back. So, I assume it's all good up there?"

"Well, not all. That dick Michael told Chloe she's a miracle and she has kept me at an arm's length for the past days I was there."

Amenadiel grimaces. "Does she know —"

"What, that you were the one who delivered the gift? No. She has a lot on her mind already."

"And what about Michael?"

"I marked his face with Maze's blade. Now you'd be able to distinguish me from him at first glance. You don't seem to be in a hurry to go back. Don't you wanna see Charlie?"

"Of course I do, Luci. I just think you are owed a break, no matter how short."

"Well, the break is over, sadly. Thank you, brother. I appreciate this, more than you'll know. As we were, then?"

The black angel sighs and shakes his brother's hands then head back to Earth. 

* * *

After seeing Charlie, Amenadiel goes to the precinct to check on Chloe.

"Hello, Chloe. How are you doing?"

"I'm a trainwreck. But gotta keep moving. You know what, I'll stick to police work for now and avoid anything God-related." The eldest of the angels just nods.

With her current luck, she gets assigned to a case in Silverlake at a Convent.

"Hilarious." She mutters under breath and she is fed up with everything at the moment.

In the end, she had to enlist Amenadiel's help to get the nuns to talk, and in the process, they both figure out why people were drawn not only to the Devil but the dark angel as well. In the process, Amenadiel also explained why Chloe made the Devil bleed.

Now, more than ever, she wanted to be with him.

Amenadiel once again offered to assist but, "I appreciate it, truly. But you just got back. Charlie needs you here."

"Alright, Chloe. Just call me if you need anything."

* * *

Night came and the Detective finds herself on the elevator on her way up to the penthouse. The day had been crazy but she's thankful somehow that it all got sorted out. It would have been best if Lucifer was here so that she could tell him and —

"Lucifer?"

"Detective! I was just on my way to see you."

"But, how?"

"Can you believe it? Dad told me Hell no longer needs a warden. I mean, it would have been nice if He said that millennia ago but I'll take what I can. Your turn."

"I — well, Amenadiel and I had an interesting conversation today."

"Please tell me you're not making him a police consultant. Anything but that."

Lucifer goes to the bar and prepares two glasses then pours a finger each of that exquisite whiskey. He offers the one glass to Chloe as she responds.

"No. He has a theory about why I make you vulnerable."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, his theory is that... I don't."

"Well, I have many scars to prove otherwise."

"He thinks that you choose to be vulnerable around me."

"I _choose_?" Realization dawns on him. "Oh, I think he might be right. I — Detective."

"Lucifer. If that's true, if you choose to be vulnerable around me, then I choose to be vulnerable around you."

Chloe initiates the kiss. It was brief at first, but the overwhelming realization of that fact that her feelings were real for him from the start, and that he chose to bleed for her, turned into something more.

It couldn't get any better than this. For once, they can both be happy.


End file.
